Please
by nolabell66
Summary: Isabella comes to see Seth. Can they really make this work.


Seth's leg bounced up and down. He tried not to look at his phone again. They would have three whole days together, with no interpretation. "So did you have any plans, while Isabella is visiting," Paige asked, she laughed. There were not many people in the WWE talent and otherwise that didn't know about Isabella. "Well my mom wants to have dinner," Seth bopped in his seat. "I feel like we are not moving."

"She seems nice, and you clearly like her," Paige's said.

"I do," Seth smiled. "I just," he stopped. He didn't know if he wanted to get to into their relationship with anyone. He had to admit the no sex was harder than he thought.

"What," Paige could tell he wanted to say something.

"I have to ask you a girl question," Seth looked around them.

"This should be good," Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Ok," Seth cleared his throat. "I like her and she likes me. And we have," Seth stopped.

"You have," Paige rolled her hands.

"Well we haven't, and she said she doesn't want," Seth figures went in quotes, "that to ruin things. But I thought that made you closer."

"It can but," Paige bit her lip. "I think that is really special. She wants to get to know you. Maybe see how things are. I think that tells you she is a pretty good girl. I mean you are adults but, she not just jumping in bed with you. I think that kinda tells you she has some pretty real feelings for you. Sometimes when you really like someone it is just hard. Nerve I guess, us girls look at that whole thing different. And if and when that," she put her figures in quotes," happens. It will be really special. Just enjoy the time you spend together. How ever you spend it."

Isabella stood at Seth door, she looked around as she waited for him to answer. "Hi,"he was all smiles, holding a small Yorkie his hand. Isabella gave a smile and stepped in. The last couple of days were different. They hadn't tex as much, she blamed it on work. Than she told him he didn't need to pick her up. "How was your flight?" Seth asked he wanted to hug her but her body language said no.

"Fine," she answered giving a half smile," this is Kevin,". She reached out patting his head. His smelled her hand licking it.

"Hey,". Seth looked around, " where is your bag?" His stomach started to turn.

"We need to talk " Isabella leaned against the wall.

"Ok," Seth let Kevin down, "come sit down."

They walked into the living room, Isabella pulled her phone out, "so," she handed him her phone. " when was I going to hear about these, or her. Or you were engaged, Cobly." He just handed her back the phone. He had put that whole mess behind him. He had made a mistake and it went public. One of the stupidest things he done. "You sent some other chick, naked pictures of you. And when your girlfriend finds out she post theses," Isabella held up her phone again. " oh after the other chick sent you pictures."

"It was a mistake," Seth couldn't look at her.

"My friends found these,". Isabella got up. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is. I look like an idiot." Seth got up walking over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away,"you're name isn't even Seth."

"Well no but," Seth didn't know what to do. A minute ago he was so happy and now it seemed to be crumbling down.

"Who are you," Isabella turned to him. The hurt in her eyes was to much.

"Ok. My real name is Cobly, and those pictures."

"But who is that," Isabella eyes pooled with tears. " Cause if he is the guy who cheats on his girlfriend. I'm not good with that. And if you are Seth Rollins, not big on him either. From what I have seen you are a cocky asshole. Who only cares for himself. And you kinda comes off as a whinny bitch." Where was this coming from. Seth couldn't even think.

"That is a character, that stuff is written," Seth stood with his mouth opened. "I am the guy you gave been talking to. The one you came to see."

" So you are an actor," Isabella wiped her face.

"Isabella I am sorry about not telling you about those pictures. I should have told you Seth is a ring name. But I don't know where this is coming from."

"We don't know each other," Isabella shook her head. "What are we doing? I can't keep flying to wherever. " This had all gone so much better in her head. But with him in front of him, words just come out her mouth. Yes she was mad about the pictures,and it felt like he was someone else, she couldn't figure out. But she wanted the guy that she set up with all night. The one that tex her good morning,and pictures of his dog. The one who would stay on the phone even after she fall asleep on the other end, just to listen to her breath.

"I thought were getting to know each other," Seth didn't know what to do. "Isabella, please."

" I just think that maybe," she stopped. No he wouldn't let her say it. "Maybe I don't like what I have gotten to know."

"Isabella," Seth was ready to fall to his knees if he had to.

"It was a nice idea And thank you for everything," Isabella turned headed to the door.

"Why did you come," Seth stopped her.

"I didn't think doing this over the phone was right," Isabella kept her hand on the door nob.

"All I can say is sorry," Seth closed his eyes.

"Me too," and with that she was gone.

Seth hadn't moved from the sofa for hours. He just sat he couldn't be mad or sad, he felt numb. His phone rang and he hoped it would be her. "Damn," he groaned seeing Dean's name. "What," he wasn't sure why he was answering.

"Hey didn't think you would answer," Dean's cheerful voice answered.

"Than why did you call," Seth voice was dull.

"Is'nt this your week with Isabella," Dean questioned.

"Was," A lump grew in Seth's throat.

"She couldn't make it," Dean was somewhat confused.

"She made it, and told me that," He stopped.

"Fuck dude," Dean didn't need to hear the end of the sentence. And he knew how hurt his friend was. She a total bright point in his life. He could see how happy she made him. "I am sorry."

"Thanks," Seth knew Dean meant that. Dean might of have been a bit nuts, but he was a true friend.

"Maybe just give it like a day," Dean wasn't sure what to say.

"She or her friends found the pictures," Seth let out a deep breath. They were both quite, "I should have just told her, we talked about everything but."

"You just met," Dean huffed.

"She was pissed, and other stuff, hell I don't even know half of what she was saying."

"You have to find her, is she still in town," Dean asked

"I don't know," Seth looked over at Kevin who was sleeping.

"You need to find out, look you really care for her. You can't let that go, not with out some fight." Seth could picture Dean working himself up. "Wait, what the hell was her friends name?"

"The one you slept with," Seth asked with a laugh.

"We really didn't sleep," Dean laughed.

"Nicole," Seth answered. "I don't have her number. Isabella won't answer mine."

"Got it," Dean yelled, " thought I saved it."

"You actually saved a girls number," Seth was sure that was a first.

"That ones, yes," Dean answered. Seth really didn't want to know much more. "Give me ten minutes," and with that he was gone.

Seth got up and started to the kitchen, he got Kevin some food. He didn't know what to do with himself. His phone rang again as he walked back to where he left it, he looked at the clock it had been ten minutes. "Holiday inn," Dean said before Seth could get hello out.

Seth parked his car in front of the hotel. He set for a minute, what if she was right? Or maybe she didn't like what she found out. He just couldn't let it end like that. Dean was right he had to put up some fight.

He got her room number, he stood in front of her door. He could hear the T.V. And another voice besides Isabella's talking.

"It is better you know now," Isabella's friend sat next to her. Isabella had been face down in a pillow since she came back from Seth's.

"He just looked so hurt," Isabella shook her head, "I don't know. I can't blame him for not telling me. I guess we were not at the how I ended my last relationship phase."

"But his name that is creepy," her friend made a face.

" Most don't use their real names," Isabella sat her self up.

"He has shown the world he cheats."

"Yeah," Isabella closed her eyes again. She didn't think she could cry anymore. She had been crying since her friend showed her the pictures. She wanted this to work. She missed him so bad right now. If her friend wasn't there she might be back at his place. But how would that make her look. You know what he did and you go back. Why , because he is famous, has money, you think you can't do any better.

"I say lose his number, I think it was all going to fast. And than he loses you. And no one knew you were with him." Her friend walked to the bathroom.

"It didn't happen like that," Isabella knew her friend was trying to be a friend. She really couldn't wait to get home. And be alone.

The knock on the door brought her friend came out of the bathroom. She opened it a crack, "she doesn't want to see you." Isabella stood up, looking around her friend.

"She can come tell me that," Seth looked past her friend at Isabella. She froze, it was as if all the air was sucked out of the room. Her eyes tearsd up, she just stood there.

"I will call security," her friend pushed the door.

"Wait,"Isabella stepped forward,"just wait." Her friend flashed her a look. "I will go out there," Isabella pointed to the hall.

"I will be right here," her friend flashed Seth a look, before letting Isabella by.

Seth leaded against the wall, Isabella slowly walked over to him. She looked down, she played with her sleeve. "How did you find me," Isabella voice was soft.

"Dean called," Seth was doing anything not to reach out for her. "It doesn't matter."

Seth looked up, "I don't even know where to start. I didn't tell you about the pictures because I didn't want you to know." He had to be honest, "I knew what you would think, I didn't want you to," he stopped he reached for her hands. "I don't know how to even explain it. I have all theses feeling for you. And I don't know what to do with them. I just know I want you with me. I feel like I am in a really good movie or dream. I know I sound like an idiot,and I am making no sense." Seth could only shake his head, "I will tell you everything, my name, what school I went to, my social security number, what my fucking blood type is. Just please don't walk away, please," Isabella stood silent she step close to him, she looked up at him for what seemed forever. Those dark brown eyes pleading for an answer. "Do I call you Cobly or Seth." Seth wrapped his arms around her, "what ever you want. Come home with me." He pulled her to him resting his cheek on her head. She closed her eyes and wiggled closer to him. She believed him because she had all the same feelings. Her feeling for him where too much for her sometime. She couldn't explain to anyone when they asked. She just knew being with him was her feel complete.

Isabella rolled over patting Kevin, his little tail wagging. Seth came in the bedroom, lifting Kevin up and placing him on the floor. "You trying to move in on my girl," Seth laughed, "your friend could have started here."

"No," Isabella rolled over on her back. "She will be fine." Isabella wasn't sure why she had to come, but she chalked it up to being a good friend. Seth laid his head down on her chest. She tossed her one arm over her head, and use her other hand to play with his hair. Seth closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, he listened to her heart. "I have a question," Isabella asked.

"Hmm," Seth lifted his head resting his chin on her chest.

"Why did you cheat?"

"I was an asshole," Seth shrugged. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean why. The asshole parts a given, but why?" Seth thought for a minute.

"I never left Iowa, may find this hard to believe but wasn't a lady's man. I went to Florida and," he stopped.

"But you were getting married," Isabella rested her hand on his head.

" We were together for awhile and I thought it was what I wanted. We ended up apart a lot. I just got caught up in being a big deal. Girls wanted me and," Seth hated telling her this, but it was the truth. Isabella was quite she looked up at the ceiling. Seth moved up he placed his hand next to her head, pulling himself up looking down at her. "I know now I wasn't in love. We were together for a long time. But if I loved her I wouldn't have done that. You don't want anyone else when you are in love. I mean you literally only see that person. And they are the only thing you want. "

"So you didn't do it because she was prettier than your girlfriend or skinnier, or more exciting, or better on bed," Isabella still looked up at the ceiling. Seth watched her face and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. And it hit like a punch to the face. Some asshole had done this to her. "Is that what he told you," Seth wiped her cheek. She only nodded.

"I just kinda put all the pieces back,"she shifted her eyes to him ,"you are going to have to be careful. The glue is still drying. " he leaned down kissing her. They rolled to their side facing each other. Isabella hands moved down his stomach, her finger tips rested on the waist band of his boxers. Seth sucked a breath in as he felt her hand slowly reached in. Isabella rested her forehead against his. Her fingers bushed him from the base to tip. Her finger swirled around the tip. Seth let out a moan, he grabbed her hand, "you don't have to."

"I want to," Isabella kissed him. Her hand around him, slowly moving it up and down. Seth moved closer to her, his hips rocked into her hand. His breath came faster, it had been weeks. And there was no way he was going to least. Her hand was moving over him painfully slow,"faster," he pleaded. Isabella gripped tighter moving faster. Seth pumped into her hand, a low groan came from him. "Fuck," came through clutch teeth, as he spilled into her hand. "Sorry," Seth caught his breath.

"Don't be," Isabella rolled on her back. Seth moved next to her, he wrapped his arm around her. He rested his head in the spot between her neck and shoulder. "I could stay like this forever,"Isabella said sleepy. Seth kissed her neck, she soaked his hair. He moved down her neck over her collier bone, his other hand moved up her shirt. He moved slow watching to see if she was uncomfortable in any way. His mouth moved down to her breast. She gave a small moan as his hot breath touched her skin. He moved over her, resting between her legs. He sat up up resting back on his ankles, with one fast move he scopes her up. She places her legs on either side of him. He kissed her softly on the mouth. Isabella grabs the back of his head kissing him deeper. Seth broke away pulling her shirt over her head. A shiver run over get and goosebumps developed on her arms as the air hit her bare skin. Seth wrapped his arms around her, his hands run up and down her back, as his mouth went back to her beast. Isabella's head fall back as he sucked one of her nipples in his mouth. Her hip started to grind against him, Seth could feel him coming back to life. He lightly nipped at her skin, causing her to grasp. Her hip moved faster and harder against him. He could feel her wetness through the shorts she was still wearing. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. "Just let go," Seth whispered. Her arms wrapped around his kneck, and he held her hips. She grinned down hard on him, her head falling back. Seth thrust his hips up, just listening to the moans coming out of her was pulling him close to the edge. "Shit, Seth," Isabella choked out, her head falling forward leading on his shoulder. A low groan came out of him as his hips thrust up a few more times before he found his own release.

"You ok," Seth asked as Isabella pull her head up pushiing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah," she nodded,"I just have to change my bottoms,". She went to move off of him. Seth held her there,"just take them off," he kissed her shoulder.

"Seth," Isabella pulled back.

"I swear nothing will happen," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I promise," he kissed her laying her back. He worked her shorts off tossing them aside. He pulled the covers over them, Isabella laid her head on his chest. "Pancakes for breakfast," Seth asked. He could tell she was close to sleep by how she was breathing.

"With corn," Isabella answered.

" With corn," Seth gave a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Relief warned over him, she was in his bed, with him. Tomorrow she wouldn't have to run to an airport. They would do normal stuff. He could get use to this.


End file.
